Nick Reyes
|enemies = Settlement Defense Front *Salen Kotch *Akeel Min Riah *Caleb Thies *Bradley Fillion |goals = Stop the Settlement Defense Front Stop and Kill Salen Kotch (succeeded) |type of hero = Military Soldier}} Commander Nick Reyes is the main protagonist of the 2016 sci-fi first-person shooter video game Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. He was voiced and modeled by Brian Bloom, who previously played Call of Duty playable character Yuri in Modern Warfare 3 and NPC Keegan P. Russ in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is also known for voicing William "B.J." Blazkowicz in the MachineGames timeline, and voiced Alex Shepherd in Silent Hill: Homecoming, Matt Horner in the Starcraft series, Jackie Estacado in The Darkness II. He was promoted to Captain in the Retribution ship after Captain Alder was killed during the Attack on Geneva. Biography Nick Reyes joined the UNSA and SCAR (Special Combat Air Recon), and later met Nora Salter and became a crew member of the Retribution. Reyes rose to the rank of lieutenant, and became the first officer of Captain John Alder, and had a close relationship with Salter and Frederick Raines. Infinite Warfare Reyes spoke with Admiral Rains after Salen Kotch killed Dan "Wolf" Lyall's team on Europa, and left after the admiral agreed with him. Reyes met with Nora Salter, and also met E3N ("Ethan"), a robot that was Raines' secret project at the Fleet Week celebration. The celebration was cut short as the Settlement Defense Front attacked Geneva, and Reyes battled until they stopped Akeel Min Riah. Reyes, Salter and Ethan went into their jackals and flew into orbit, where they fought until there were attacked by Admiral Kotch in his gunship, the Olympus Mons. Reyes' commanding officer of the UNSA ship the Retribution, Captain John Alder, commandeered his ship into the Mons, killing him in the process. Reyes returned to the Retribution, and was informed by Gator that Captain Alder was killed, and that he was now the captain of the ship. Reyes decides to join on operations to stop the Settlement Defense Front, as the Retribution doesn't have combat ready personal to fight. Reyes and his team, which consists of Salter, Ethan, Usef Omar, and his team to stop the Defense Front across other planets. During operations, Reyes also killed multiple high-ranking SDF members who were on the most wanted list, notably Caleb Thies and Bradley Fillion. During the story, Reyes struggles with his priority of stepping SetDef, and trying to save his allies and crew. The acting captain loses multiple allies during their mission to stop Kotch, such as Omar on a mining colony near Mercury, and later Raines when he fails to stop Riah from letting the SDF come into orbit to Geneva. Afterward, Reyes and his team assault the Mons, and he causes/kills Kotch before taking command of the ship, and taking it into orbit. Reyes orders both the Olympus Mons and the Retribution to attack the SDF shipyard on Mars to destroy their base, but fail. Both ships are damaged during the attack, and both crash onto Mars where Reyes attempts to save Todd Kashima, to no avail. Reyes reunites with his crew, and they decide to launch a final attack on the SDF, intending to destroy their orbital shipyard to make a stalemate between the UNSA and SDF. Despite losing most of his crew, Reyes succeeds by having Salter destroy the orbital shipyard with him on it. Reyes is then sucked into space, where he dies from shards hitting his helmet, causing him to suffocate in space. Salter visits the Wall of Remembrance where Reyes and the other crew members names are etched on, and says "peace to the fallen". Gallery Nick_Reyes.jpg|Reyes' fleet uniform. Reyes-and-Salter.png|Reyes and Salter. Todd-Death.jpg|Reyes fails to save Kashima. Reyes-death.jpg|Reyes moments before his death. Trivia *Brian Bloom also voiced Yuri in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Keegan Russ in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Big Good Category:Narrators Category:Leaders Category:Suicidal Category:Honorable Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Successors Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless